White Interface Cap 1-2
by Febulo
Summary: El hermano de Alex desapareció misteriosamente después de jugar "Tharia's Quest", el MMO más esperado del año. Ahora nuestro héroe deberá buscar la manera de encontrarlo, aún si esto significa adentrarse al peligroso mundo que se encuentra del otro lado de la interface blanca.


**White Interface**

Historia original de Fébulo

Capítulo 1

**La interface blanca**

Eran las últimas semanas del verano cuando sobre la ciudad cayó una furiosa tormenta como no se había visto en años. Ese día me levanté tarde. La realidad es que no quería despertar. Odiaba mi realidad. Era muy triste abrir los ojos y ver que la silla del escritorio seguía vacía. Esa mañana me quedé sentado un rato sobre la cama con la mirada perdida en el suelo. El cuarto estaba oscuro y la única fuente de luz era la ventana que daba a la calle, la cuál era opacada por las incesantes gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra el cristal haciendo su ruido característico.

Mi cabello estaba salvajemente desordenado debido a que no había salido del cuarto por un buen tiempo. Mis piernas colgaban inertes sobre las montañas de platos y de cajas de comida rápida que habían quedado de días anteriores. En realidad, el lugar era un completo desastre. Había ropa sucia tirada por todos lados y sobre el escritorio había fotos esparcidas al azar, como si un loco hubiera jugado con ellas. La pantalla de la computadora estaba encendida pero solo se veía una imagen negra y una leyenda que indicaba que no tenía señal. A su lado se encontraban un par de consolas, varios libros sobre videojuegos y un CPU. La cama de al lado estaba en perfecto estado. Mi madre no quería que nadie la tocara. Yo no podía ni acercarme a ella. Era demasiado doloroso. Tal vez era porque extrañaba mucho a mi hermano.

Hace dos semanas, Bruce se veía tan alegre como siempre. No paraba de hablar del nuevo juego que iba a revolucionar el mundo de los _MMO_. Era tan completo que incluso era necesario comprarlo junto con su propia consola, debido a la cantidad de memoria que ocupaba. Para mí eso era una estupidez. Siempre me consideré el más maduro de los dos a pesar de ser el menor. No entendía porque le gustaba tanto pasar horas en la computadora matando seres extraños y hablando con gente rara en internet. Simplemente pensaba que era un perdedor. Ahora que lo pienso yo no era mejor. Me dedicaba a matar el tiempo caminando por la ciudad o en la casa de Eric. No hacía nada de provecho con mi vida.

Cuando llegó el día del lanzamiento del juego mi hermano se levantó muy temprano y empezó a hacer ruidos y poses raras por la casa. Parecía como si estuviera imitando a un ninja, pero sus movimientos eran muy torpes e incluso más de una vez estuvo por tropezar. Mi madre y yo nos limitábamos a verlo danzar, fastidiados por la falta de sueño, mientras nos preguntábamos de donde sacaba tanta energía. No quería estar en la casa cuando Bruce llegara con el juego. De seguro estaría pegado todo el día a la computadora gritando y haciendo _click_ con el ratón cada dos segundos, aparte de que gustaba de jugar con la luz apagada.

No era un lugar cómodo para descansar, por lo que decidí ir a casa de Eric a ver una película o hacer cualquier cosa. A la salida me topé con mi vecina. Anne era una chica de lindas facciones. Desde que éramos niños mantenía su cabello corto y usaba una colita del lado derecho. Su cabello marrón siempre tenía un brillo peculiar que a veces el sol hacía parecer cobre. Sus ojos, de un tono ámbar, se veían oscurecidos por los gruesos lentes que cubrían gran parte de su rostro. Era delgada, aunque siempre escondía su figura bajo un grueso suéter café claro. Siempre había sido una chica tímida, pero con todos los años que llevamos de conocernos no es extraño que nos saludemos con naturalidad. Ese día estaba particularmente feliz.

-Buenos días, Alex. ¿Tan temprano y ya escapas de tu casa? -dijo Anne con una sonrisa amable y su habitual tono de voz suave-. Hace un rato sonaba a que se estaban divirtiendo.

-Hola Anne. Lo que pasa es que Bruce compró un juego nuevo. Tú deberías saber sobre eso -conteste un poco irritado.

Anne compartía la misma afición de mi hermano por los videojuegos. De vez en cuando fijaban una hora para verse en la casa y jugar por largos periodos de tiempo sin descanso. Incluso yo llegué a participar en sus reuniones en alguna ocasión.

-¡Sí! Estoy muy emocionada. Este juego es el sueño de cualquier _gamer. _Yo lo aparté hace casi un año.

-¡¿Un año?! -respondí asombrado. Anne sólo se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa amigable-. Esta vez sí que me sorprendiste. Ni siquiera Bruce lo apartó con tanta anticipación.

-Bueno, es que a mí me gustan mucho los _MMO_.

-¿Qué es un _MMO_? -contesté confundido.

-Tantos años con tu hermano y no has aprendido nada -dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y meneaba la cabeza en forma reprobatoria–. Los _MMO_ son juegos en línea. Sus siglas vienen de Massively Multiplayer Online. La mayoría son juegos de rol. Esos son los que más me gusta jugar.

-Ósea que juegas con gente de todo el mundo… suena interesante.

-¡Son muy divertidos! Hoy en la tarde podrías jugar con nosotros para que veas lo divertidos que son -dijo con mucha emoción.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión Anne. Ya quedé de visitar a Eric.- dije con algo de nerviosismo pues no quería hacerlo.

-Está bien…- dijo un poco decepcionada- Que te diviertas.

-Nos vemos Anne. -Tal vez había sido mi imaginación, pero al alejarme de la casa noté en su rostro una inexplicable preocupación. La verdad es que yo también tenía un mal presentimiento; sin embargo continué mi día como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al llegar a la casa de Eric, lo vi colgando de cabeza de la ventana de su cuarto. Cuando descubrió mi presencia empezó a balancearse de un lado para el otro mientras pedía lo ayudara. Le pregunté donde guardaba la llave de la puerta principal pero él no estaba seguro. Tuve que darle la vuelta al terreno hasta dar con una ventana abierta en la parte de atrás. Entré y subí corriendo a su cuarto. Al llegar, vi que tenía una cobija amarrada a la pata de la cama y el otro extremo a su tobillo. Me dirigí al alfeizar a toda velocidad y lo jalé con fuerza hasta que ambos caímos en la alfombra de su cuarto.

-¡Me salvaste!... –dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento- ¡Sentía que iba a morir!

-¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensado?! –dije un poco molesto- ¡Si no hubiera llegado quien sabe qué habría pasado!

Me lanzó una mirada de culpa y se arrastró de espaldas hacia su cama. Nos sentamos un rato en lo que lograba tranquilizarse y después empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Estaba tratando de bajar a un gato que se había quedado atorado en la base del clima –dijo con poco ánimo-. Me amarré a la cama por si llegaba a tropezar al intentar alcanzarlo desde la ventana. Cuando me acerqué, el gato saltó sobre mí y perdí el equilibrio. Creo que llevo colgado una media hora.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas. ¡Debes ser más cuidadoso! –dije preocupado.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos y nos lanzamos una mirada de complicidad, después nos empezamos a reír juntos.

Como era habitual, pasamos el rato viendo videos y leyendo comics. Los padres de Eric solían salir muy a menudo por lo que casi nunca estaban en casa. Tampoco tenía hermanos, por lo que a veces se sentía muy solo. Desde que lo conozco siempre trataba de llamar la atención y hacerse el héroe para que todos lo reconocieran. A decir verdad, yo me hice su amigo porque cuando éramos niños me rescató de unos matones que querían quitarme el almuerzo. Desde entonces siempre he admirado su valentía, a pesar de que a veces lo llevaba a hacer estupideces, como en el caso del gato.

A Eric le gustaba mucho una chica del salón. Su nombre era Diane y era la chica más popular de la clase. Tenía buenas notas, era la capitana del equipo de baloncesto y también era una persona muy atenta. No era secreto que la mayoría de los chicos de la clase andaban tras ella. Una vez, mi madre hizo una campaña social para limpiar la ciudad y me obligó a participar. Me asignó un grupo de personas y dio la casualidad de que Diane estuvo en él, por lo que me había pasado su número por si nos llegábamos a perder.

-¡Tienes que pasarme su número! –insistió Eric- Tu eres su amigo, no habrá problema si marco desde tu celular.

-No sé de donde sacas que soy su amigo. Solo he hablado con ella un par de veces después de la campaña de limpieza – contesté mientras leía un comic de misterio-. Aparte, ¿qué se supone que le vas a decir?

-Oh… tienes razón –dijo pensativo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Luego cambió a un rostro más decisivo y dijo-. ¡Pero tiene que ser hoy!

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Tal vez lo mejor sea que esperes por una oportunidad.

-Ya estoy harto de esperar por una oportunidad –replicó Eric mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

Se quedó un rato tirado mirando al techo mientras yo cambiaba la página. Entonces se levantó de golpe y gritó:

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si le dices que quieres organizar otra campaña en unas semanas y me pones con ella en los grupos? ¡Es perfecto!

-No volvería a hacer esa campaña ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Aparte va a llover la próxima semana, lo vi en las noticias.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte aquella vez que te rescaté de los matones del salón?

-Siempre utilizas la misma excusa para todo –respondí mientras cerraba el comic-. Ya no va a funcionar.

-Pero…pero… Somos los mejores amigos –dijo haciendo una torpe cara de inocencia-. ¡Tenemos que ayudarnos cuando lo necesitamos!

-No lo voy a hacer –dije mientras abría una nueva revista-, piensa en otro plan.

En ese momento, Eric se abalanzo sobre mí y trató de sacarme el celular del bolsillo. Yo trataba de quitármelo de encima pero el insistía. Con un movimiento rápido, tomo mi muñecas con una de sus manos y metió la otra en mi bolsillo. Mientras buscaba mi celular se escuchó la puerta abrirse y su madre se asomó con la intención de saludarnos; pero en vez de eso se nos quedó viendo perturbada mientras nos quedábamos congelados el uno sobre el otro con cara de horror. Su madre cerró la puerta en silencio y se fue. Nos quedamos ahí unos instantes y aproveche la oportunidad para librarme y voltearlo. Eric se estrelló contra la silla del escritorio y yo me levanté para estirarme un poco.

-Está bien –dije resignado-, puedes hacerlo.

Eric se levantó con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saque un celular negro con un contorno rojo, y de él colgaba una muñequita rubia vestida de chica mágica. Me quedé viendo el celular mientras Eric se acercaba para tomarlo.

-Vaya, no sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de cosas –dijo Eric en modo de burla-. Es muy linda.

Levanté la mirada y me le quedé viendo con cara de idiota. Luego le dije:

-Este no es mi celular.

Su expresión feliz cambió por completo a una cara de gran decepción mientras arrastraba las piernas de regreso a la silla. Solté un suspiro y observe el celular detenidamente. No había duda, era el celular de mi hermano. Era muy parecido al mío, las únicas diferencias eran el contorno rojo y el llavero. Mientras veía más de cerca los detalles de la muñeca el celular empezó a vibrar con fuerza. Debido al susto lo dejé caer y este abrió el mensaje que acababa de llegar. Al parecer se trataba de un correo proveniente de compañía que desarrolló el juego que había adquirido recientemente. El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

"_Estimado xbruce96:_

_¡Bienvenido a Tharia's Quest! MIRAGE GAMES le agradece su preferencia y le desea una excelente experiencia de juego. Con el paquete Premium usted tiene licencia para el uso de hasta 3 cuentas diferentes con las que podrá disfrutar de todo el contenido del juego, incluyendo la legendaria clase HOWLER y de un paquete especial de inicio._

_Para activar cada una de sus cuentas necesitará de la siguiente clave:_

_FRW322PP21_

_¡No pierda más tiempo y atrévase a explorar el extraordinario reino de Tharia! Muchas sorpresas le esperan."_

En ese momento pensé que Bruce estaría muy contento porque al fin podría disfrutar de aquel juego tan esperado. La emoción debía ser tanta que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que me había llevado su celular. También me pasó por la mente que en estos momentos Anne podría ya estar dentro del juego subiendo de nivel. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando llegó un nuevo correo:

"_Estimado xbruce96:_

_¡La cuenta __**Gradiel**__ ha sido activada con éxito! Entre a la tienda del juego para reclamar su paquete especial de inicio."_

Levanté la mirada hacia Eric solo para encontrar su rostro a una cercanía muy incómoda. Parecía que había recobrado la alegría puesto que una maléfica sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Vamos a tu casa –dijo con firmeza.

-¿Vamos a cruzar media ciudad por un celular? –respondí irritado- Sabes que lo podemos hacer mañana, ¿verdad?

-No, tiene que ser hoy.

Tenía una determinación que nunca había visto en él, así que no pude negarme a ayudarlo. Pasamos por la sala en dirección a la puerta. Su madre se nos quedó viendo con cara de incomprensión, por lo que salimos de su hogar.

Caminamos hasta la estación y esperamos el tren que nos llevaría hasta mi zona habitacional; sin embargo, no podía evitar esa extraña sensación de ansiedad que me invadía, distrayéndome de todo lo que me rodeaba. Estaba nervioso, como si algo terrible fuera a pasar cuando llegáramos a mi casa.

Cuando llegamos me di cuenta de que todas las luces estaban apagadas. La única que se lograba apreciar era una débil luz blanca que provenía del cuarto de mi hermano. Al poner la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, otra vez sentí esa advertencia silenciosa que me decía que no debía entrar. Entramos a la casa y esta se encontraba en completo silencio.

Presioné el interruptor de luz pero no tuvo ningún efecto. Le lancé una mirada de preocupación a Eric y él me la devolvió. Atravesamos el pasillo de la entrada, subimos las escaleras silenciosamente y nos pegamos a la pared para evitar tropezar. En el segundo piso pudimos ver la luz del cuarto de mi hermano salir por la puerta entre abierta.

Eric me pidió que fuera a revisar pero le lancé una mirada de desaprobación, lo que le hizo retroceder. Continué hasta la puerta y la empujé suavemente para que no se produjera mucho ruido. Cuando al fin tuve un panorama completo del cuarto me di cuenta de que no había nadie. Estaba tan desarreglado como siempre. La única diferencia era la pantalla blanca que se veía en el monitor de la computadora.

Al principio pensé que se trataba de alguna fuente de energía alterna que Bruce utilizaba en caso de que se fuera la luz, en fin de no dañar la computadora, pero al examinarla bien me di cuenta de que estaba conectada directamente a la corriente de la casa. Lo traté de pagar desconectándolo del enchufe, pero la pantalla seguía encendida. Al lado del teclado estaba mi celular descargado, al igual que todos los demás objetos en la casa, como si algo hubiera absorbido toda la electricidad del lugar.

Me asusté tanto que le pedí a Eric que se quedara a dormir, ya mañana investigaríamos bien lo que sucedió. Él estuvo de acuerdo y terminamos el día con un agudo sentimiento de preocupación. Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano para ver si mi hermano había regresado, pero solo encontré a Eric botado en el piso con una manta puesta a medias. El monitor ya no se encontraba encendido y la luz se había restaurado, pues algunos aparatos eléctricos tenían el foco indicador de corriente encendido.

Salí de mi casa solo para encontrar una patrulla de policía en la casa de Anne. Me acerqué para ver que sucedía pero no me dejaban pasar. La madre de Anne me vio a lo lejos y corrió hacia mí con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

-Tu sabes dónde está, ¿verdad? –me decía entre lloriqueos-. ¡Dime por favor que sabes dónde está!

Traté de tranquilizarla lo mejor que pude pero un policía se acercó y me pidió que me retirara. Al parecer Anne también había desaparecido. Por un momento pensé que se había ido junto con Bruce a casa de algún amigo debido al corte de corriente, pero eso no explicaba la extraña pantalla blanca del monitor.

En pocas horas se empezó a divulgar la noticia de la desaparición de miles de niños, jóvenes y adultos. No sólo eso, sino que todos ellos estaban jugando _Tharia's Quest_ al momento de desaparecer y en sus pantallas aparecía la misma interface blanca.

Fue un fenómeno mundial. A lo largo de la semana, varios investigadores de todo el mundo intentaron resolver el misterio, pero no lograban entender que sucedía. La teoría más común es que recibieron un mensaje en el juego para ir a algún lugar y después apareció la pantalla blanca como método de seguridad para que el responsable no fuera descubierto. Algunos investigadores trataron de jugar el _MMO_ para seguir los pasos de los desaparecidos, pero la página del juego estaba bloqueada y al intentar ingresar desde alguna de las computadoras aparecía de nuevo la interface blanca pidiendo una clave de acceso. Por una semana más las investigaciones siguieron, pero nunca lograron resolver el caso.

Y ahí me encontraba yo. Sentado en la cama, mientras las furiosas gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana, observando el cuarto que alguna vez compartí con mi hermano. Todo se veía opaco, como si estuviera falto de vida. Después del accidente dejé de ver a Eric. Él trató de buscarme pero mi celular estaba desaparecido también, aparte de que no quería salir de mi cuarto. Me dediqué a ver los juegos de mi hermano. Me sentía tentado a jugar alguno para tratar de entender su pasión por ellos. Recorrí el cuarto lentamente. Me detuve frente al monitor un momento y después miré la consola que usó Bruce para entrar a Tharia's Quest. Sentía que me invitaba a jugar. Era un deseo incontrolable de entender que fue lo que vio mi hermano al momento de desaparecer. En eso, la puerta se abrió de par en par y una silueta familiar apareció bajo su marco. La miré unos momentos y después regresé mis ojos a la pantalla.

-Quisiera poder entender lo que pasó –dije con voz quebrada-. Si supiera donde está, o mínimo si está vivo o muerto, no sentiría esta ansiedad.

Eric solo me miró preocupado a la vez que se acercaba hacia mí a través de la oscuridad.

-Quisiera no ser tan impotente –susurré mientras una lágrima recorría mi mejilla.

-Alex, yo… -su comentario se vio interrumpido por una repentina luz emitida por la pantalla. A pesar de estar desconectada, en ella apareció la interface blanca, solo que esta vez incluía un cuadro de texto que decía "ingresa la clave". Eric y yo nos quedamos petrificados. Por unos momentos sentí miedo, pero después vi en eso una oportunidad de poder entender todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Tenemos que entrar al juego –dije con determinación.

-Y, ¿de dónde vamos a sacar la clave? –contestó Eric- Ni siquiera los mejores hackers han podido acceder al juego.

Me quedé pensando en alguna manera de conseguir una. De alguna forma Bruce tuvo que obtenerla, por lo que debía estar en algún lugar.

-Tal vez esté en una nota del celular –dijo Eric. Lo volteé a ver con cara de sorpresa y después abrí el cajón del escritorio para sacar el celular de mi hermano.

-¡Eso es! –respondí con emoción- El día del lanzamiento mi hermano recibió un correo de _Mirage Games_ indicándole su clave para crear cuentas.

-¡¿En serio?! –respondió Eric con energía- ¡Entonces no perdamos más tiempo!

Le lancé una leve sonrisa de complicidad y ambos nos sentamos frente al monitor en la que transcribía la clave del celular.

Por unos momentos dudé en apretar Enter pues no sabía que podía pasar, pero reuní todo mi valor y lo hice con todas mis fuerzas. En ese momento un rayo cayó frente a la casa y prendió en fuego el árbol que da con mi ventana, y esta se rompió por el impacto. Eric y yo nos espantamos tanto al ver el peligroso espectáculo natural que ocurría frente a nosotros que no nos dimos cuenta que la pantalla blanca empezó a absorber toda la electricidad del cuarto. No me di cuenta sino hasta que vi unas luces chispeantes que viajaban del celular de mi hermano hasta el monitor, dejándolo sin pila. Después jaló las luces de algunos otros aparatos de la misma manera. Empecé a sentir algo extraño en mis manos así que las miré, solo para darme cuenta de que una forma de energía similar era absorbida de mi cuerpo. Incluso el fuego del árbol era arrastrado por el espacio blanco hacia un lugar desconocido.

Cuando volteé a ver a Eric me di cuenta que se había vuelto ligeramente transparente y una extraña energía verde que emanada de su cuerpo también era arrastrada al interior de la pantalla. Traté de sujetarme de la silla, pero la fuerza de absorción era tan grande que lentamente fui arrastrado hacia la interface blanca.

Capítulo 2

**El pueblo de inicio, Mohakao**

No estoy seguro de lo que pasó después. En un momento me encontraba sentado frente al monitor esperando encontrar una pista del paradero de mi hermano, y luego me encontraba flotando en el espacio blanco. De mi cuerpo se emitía una luz roja en forma de partículas que flotaban alrededor de mi cuerpo. No traía nada de ropa, pero mi cuerpo se veía como el de un maniquí. Viajaba recostado en el espacio, con la mirada perdida y en un estado de trance momentáneo. Mi cuerpo fue deteniéndose lentamente hasta que al fin quedó estático. Entonces un banner apareció frente a mí. En este se leía lo siguiente: "Bienvenido a _Tharia's Quest_. Elige tu nombre de guerrero"

Un teclado holográfico apareció frente a mí. Por unos momentos me mantuve inmóvil, sin entender lo que sucedía. Casi por instinto levanté mi brazo y comencé a teclear una serie de comandos.

Un nuevo mensaje apareció: "Su nombre es _Archicroser_. ¿Desea utilizar ese nombre?". Una nueva ventana holográfica apareció frente al teclado con una equis roja y un signo de afirmación. Toqué este último y todas las ventanas flotantes se cerraron de golpe de forma horizontal como persianas. Un círculo luminoso amarillo se engrandeció a mis pies y alrededor de él aparecieron otros tantos parecidos. Sobre cada círculo aparecía una versión inmóvil de mí con diferentes vestimentas y armas. Un mensaje apareció de nuevo, de la misma manera que lo había hecho el teclado. Esta vez me preguntaba la clase a la que quería pertenecer. Las opciones eran las siguientes: _Swordsman, Soldier, Archer, Mage, Rogue, Healer, Smasher, Dancer y Howler_. La clase _Howler_ tenía una corona plateada al lado del nombre. Entonces recordé que mi hermano había adquirido el paquete especial y que esta clase era el resultado de ello. Empecé a leer la descripción de cada una de ella pero todas parecían muy complicadas para alguien que no tiene experiencia en este tipo de juegos.

Al llegar al _Swordsman_ leí que decía que era la clase básica, así que la seleccioné.

Los demás personajes desaparecieron en los círculos amarillos y solo quedó mi versión con espada, ahora flotando sobre una circunferencia que emanaba una luz azul. Después, nuevos círculos aparecieron mostrando nuevos reflejos míos, solo que esta vez era versiones del espadachín con ligeras diferencias. Cada una tenía un nombre sobre su cabeza que indicaba la raza a la que pertenecía. Estaban la raza _Dracon _quienes, según la descripción, son descendientes de los poderosos _draagalds_ de la montaña y que poseen la bendición de _Kathos_, el dios guerrero. Tenía pupilas de reptil y algunas partes de su piel eran escamosas. A la derecha se encontraba la raza _Murgian, _herederos de la longevidad de los _morongos. _También estaba la raza _Felitian_, hijos de los _flelithas, _corredores del mundo. Por otro lado estaban los _Parwan, _nacidos de los _parrowns_, conocedores de la magia y de las fuerzas místicas. Me llamó la atención el _Roceron_, nombre derivado de los _rocerontes_ y sus poderosas pieles de piedra. Estaba el Rakian, la evolución de las _rakas. _Y por último, había una raza que tenía mucho parecido a un humano normal. Su nombre era _Half-Breed. _Según la descripción de la ventana del teclado, esa raza es el resultado del mestizaje en este mundo. Sus habilidades podían variar dependiendo sus predecesores. Básicamente, te da dos aumentos de estadísticas con la mitad de poder cada una y siendo elegidos al azar. Me pareció el más interesante así que lo elegí. Todas las demás figuras se desvanecieron y una ventana, que contenía una amplía paleta de colores, se abrió. Había un letrero que indicaba que podía colorear mi personaje seleccionando un color y arrastrarlo al área deseada.

Lo dejé como estaba y presioné la opción "terminar proceso de creación". Todas las ventanas se cerraron y una puerta apareció frente a mí. Camine lento hacia ella pero una fuerza me absorbió y me aventó hacia el vacío espacial que se encontraba en su interior.

De nuevo me encontraba suspendido en algún espacio olvidado, sólo que esta vez estaba rodeado de estrellas y nebulosas, y meteoros y planetoides. Una voz suave y profunda comenzó a relatar lo siguiente:

"_En el origen de los tiempos, el universo era un lugar oscuro y misterioso. No había vida, ni entidades místicas, ni un lugar donde habitar; sólo existía el resplandor de las nebulosas y las estrellas, y los astros que flotaban sin dirección a través de la inconstante infinidad. De la oscuridad nació un Vacío, el cual cobrearía conciencia de su existencia. De la luz nació una Esperanza, la cual reinaría sobre este mundo y también sobre los que aún están por venir. Ella soñó con un lugar lleno de vida, y con sus manos le dio forma física a sus anhelos. Creó las criaturas de la Tierra, para que llenaran de luz el espacio hueco del que nació. Les dio diferentes virtudes, para que se necesitaran los unos a los otros, y les dio una conciencia propia, para que gozaran de la vida en libertad._

_Mientras tanto, el Vacío tuvo una pesadilla en la que las criaturas de Esperanza desatarían el caos en el universo, para así él poseer todo lo que existe. Para esto, Vacío se metió en el corazón de las criaturas que Esperanza había creado. En ellos sembró la envidia, la ambición y el odio._

_Las criaturas de Esperanza entonces pelearon entre ellos y estuvieron a punto de cumplir los deseos de Vacío, pero Esperanza los separó de la tierra y los llevó al espacio, donde pudiera vigilarlos por la eternidad, y los convirtió en las estrellas más brillantes del erebo. Después, con sus tiernas manos, tomó una parte del corazón de cada uno de sus hijos y creó a las bestias míticas, las cuales guardarían el recuerdo de la vida que alguna vez habitó la Tierra y que estarían encomendadas a cumplir la misión que fue dada a sus antepasados."_

Todo aquello que el narrador contaba iba sucediendo dentro del espacio mágico en el que me encontraba atrapado. A pesar de ser abstracta, pude sentir la reconfortante presencia de Esperanza y el oscuro odio proveniente del Vacío.

Cuando la voz cesó, mi cuerpo se prendió en fuego y comencé a caer como un meteorito hacia el planeta que Esperanza había creado hace unos momentos. Atravesé las primeras capas de gases que cubrían el astro y entré en un conglomerado de nubes blancas que me impedían ver lo que me esperaba más adelante. Todavía recuerdo la primera visión que tuve de _Tharia_. Apenas saliendo de la capa de nubes me encontré con un vasto reino lleno de colores y de recursos naturales. Había montañas y volcanes, bosques y selvas, desiertos y sabanas, y una enorme torre negra que se elevaba en un remoto rincón negro de ese mundo. Mi campo de visión se iba reduciendo conforme a la caída. Al poco tiempo, me di cuenta de que me dirigía a un pequeño pueblo escondido en el centro de un bosque y que pronto me estrellaría con una gran edificación de detalle barroco que tenía una punta filosa que sostenía un enorme ópalo. Cerré los ojos antes del impacto, pero para cuando los abrí ya me encontraba sentado dentro del edificio. Me sentía un poco extraño, como si mi cuerpo fuera de papel, y podía ver una barra verde que se mantenía flotando siempre un poco por encima de mi frente. Bajo esa barra había otra cuya única diferencia era su color azul. En ese momento comprendí que me encontraba dentro del juego.

Me incorporé como pude y observé las extrañas estatuas que me rodeaban. Algunas representaban guerreros valientes que posaban victoriosos sobre criaturas desconocidas. Otros mostraban imágenes de seres míticos de gran tamaño. A las laterales del cuarto se levantaban columnas de mármol perfectamente cilíndricas de color blanco con una base de cemento aparente. A mis espaldas había un vitral gigantesco con ilustraciones pintorescas sobre la historia de ese mundo. Al frente solo había un portón colosal por el cual entraba la luz del sol con mucha intensidad. Me dejó deslumbrado un momento ya que no estaba acostumbrado a los ojos de mi _avatar_. Cuando al fin se adaptaron a la luz de ese mundo, fui capaz de ver lo que había en el exterior.

Había pasado toda mi vida en la ciudad. Nunca pude conocer otro ambiente diferente al de la urbe; tal vez fue por eso que quedé tan maravillado con la hermosa plaza que se desenvolvía a lo largo de una enorme explanada de piedra. La fuente en el centro estaba adornada con la estatua de una mujer sentada en sobre una tortuga. En su mirada, siempre fija al horizonte, se podía percibir un aura de serenidad y nostalgia. La tortuga, por su parte, liberaba un potente torrente de agua que se elevaba los techos de las pequeñas casas de piedra y los puestos comerciales. Cerca de la fuente había cuatro jardineras, cada una conformada por un gran roble y arbustos con flores de colores, y que a su vez formaban un rectángulo en la plaza. Lo extraño es que no había mucha gente, solo unos pocos _NPCs_ parados frente a los bazares de colores y algunos animalito que pasaba de un lado al otro. Las casas mantenían sus puertas cerradas y no había señales de que estuvieran habitadas. Al mirar hacia atrás observé que el lugar en donde aterricé era una iglesia que se elevaba muchos metros del suelo. Era por mucho el edificio más alto del lugar, principalmente por el campanario que sostenía el ópalo gigante.

Caminé un poco, sin estar seguro de que hacer, hasta que escuche una alarmasonar desde alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Busqué por todas partes, pero no lograba dar con origen del sonido. Entonces vi un débil brillo verde a través de la manga derecha de la camisa. La quité de en medio y debajo encontré un dispositivo que estaba bien adherido a mi brazo.

Estaba hecho de alguna clase de metal liso, el cual tenía la mitad de una esfera de cristal colocada a la altura de la muñeca, y de ella partían varias líneas en forma de circuitos. Las orillas estaban forradas por un hule negro.

De la esfera emanaba la misma luz parpadeante que había visto anteriormente. Agité mi brazo esperando activar el aparato, pero nada sucedió. Después probé tocando ligeramente el cristal con la yema del dedo pero el resultado fue el mismo. Llegando a la desesperación, la golpee repetidamente sin éxito hasta rendirme ante mi falta de capacidad para hacer funcionar el mecanismo.

Alcé la mirada con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme, pero solo avisté a una _NPC_ que se burlaba silenciosamente de mi confusión. Traté de ignorarla y continué con los experimentos. Esta vez observé el objeto más detenidamente. Tal vez fue porque en ese momento estaba tratando de entender su función que de pronto se hizo visible un letrero en donde se ponía el nombre del objeto y una pequeña reseña sobre el mismo.

Su nombre era _StarWatch_ y se encontraba en el nivel 1. La descripción indicaba que era una herramienta que permitía al jugador administrar sus bienes y habilidades, así como enviar y revisar correos; para esto solo era necesario deslizar la mano por encima de la esfera. Así lo hice y junto con mi mano se desplazó una pantalla que se detuvo en frente. En la pantalla habían cuatro opciones: equipamiento, objetos, social y personaje. En medio de todas ellas había un círculo verde parpadeante con la imagen de una carta en el centro.

Toqué el botón y una nueva pantalla se abrió frente a la anterior. En ella aparecía un hombre regordete de bigote tupido, barba larga, ojos caídos, lentes de media luna, calvo de la coronilla y con una especie de traje morado con diferentes ornamentos. Su aspecto no me era del todo extraño, pero había algunas cosas que me llamaban la atención. Lo primero eran sus pupilas en línea horizontal, parecidas a como las tienen las tortuga. Lo segundo era la pigmentación verde que tenía en sus parpados superiores, como si la piel de esa parte fuera distinta.

-¡Gracias a _Tharia_ que al fin ha llegado! –dijo el hombre de improvisto- El pueblo de _Mohakao_ ha estado esperado su llegada con mucha ilusión. Necesito que venga inmediatamente a la alcaldía. ¡No hay pierde! Sólo debes seguir al noreste desde la plaza –en ese momento una brújula apareció en mi campo de visión del lado opuesto a la barra de vida- y la encontrará al final de la calle.

La ventana se cerró y un mensaje apareció frente a mi diciendo lo siguiente: "Has aceptado la tarea: El héroe de la villa del bosque".

Recordé entonces porqué había llegado a ese mundo de fantasía. Tenía que encontrar a mi hermano. El juego había empezado hace dos semanas y nadie más había podido entrar desde entonces. Lo más probable era que la mayoría de los jugadores ya hubieran superado esté nivel del juego y que Bruce esté entre los más avanzados. Era probable que los únicos que estuvieran en ese pueblo fuéramos Eric y yo. Al pensar en eso recordé también que Eric había llegado al mismo tiempo que yo, pero no lo había visto en la iglesia. Caminé sobre mis pasos hacía el lugar de inicio pero no había nadie. La plaza solo estaba habitada por _NPCs. _Pensé que tal vez ya estaría en la alcaldía así que no perdí más tiempo y corrí hacia la calle que el hombre regordete había mencionado.

Las casas de ese lado no eran muy diferentes de las que estaban en la plaza. El único cambio era que en esa parte habían algunos bares y puestos de comida. Al final del camino se levantaba una edificación significativamente más grande que las anteriores que estaba pintado de un color parecido al oro. Subí los escalones que llevaban a la puerta y la toqué un par de veces; entonces esta se abrió y fui arrastrado hacía un espacio negro que me transportó a una oficina llena de decoraciones de caza y muebles lujosos. La transición fue casi instantánea, pero quedé un poco mareado. Al fondo del cuarto había un escritorio de caoba lleno de papeles. A un lado estaba el hombre regordete mirando a través de a la ventana. Una nueva pantalla apareció preguntando si quería continuar con la tarea. Contesté de forma afirmativa y el hombre tomó un suspiro para después encararme.

-Soy _Alvian_, el alcalde de _Mohakao_. Nuestro pueblo corre un grave peligro –hizo una pequeña pausa, como si estuviera pensando mucho en algo que le perturbara-. Una bestia ha tomado el Bosque Ancestral (_Ancient Woods)_. Necesitamos de tu ayuda para derrotarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero primero deberás probar tu valía al acabar con los demonios que están cerca de la villa -otra ventana apareció indicando que debía matar a diez _Winged Demons-. _Para eso deberás ir con el armero del pueblo, _Gaspar_. Lo podrás encontrar en la plaza principal cerca de las jardineras.

Terminó de hablar y la fuerza que me había llevado a ese lugar me jaló al exterior, mientras observaba la figura derrotada del alcalde con la vista siempre al exterior. Cuando era más pequeño jugué algunos juegos de RPG, pero nunca había sentido esta clase de humanidad en un _NPC_. Casi parecía como si todo lo dijo fue involuntario. Definitivamente algo estaba mal en este mundo.

Recorrí la calle de regreso a la plaza y a lo lejos aviste a un personaje con un signo de admiración rojo en la cabeza. Muy seguramente se trataría de _Gaspar_, así que me dirigí directamente hacia él.

Se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre una alfombra morada decorada con detalles amarillos. Traía un chaleco abierto de un tono parecido, un short ancho de color hueso e iba totalmente descalzo. Sus rasgos faciales tenían las mismas peculiaridades que las del alcalde. A sus lados tenía varios jarrones de los que desbordaban todo tipo de armas.

-Tú debes ser el guerrero que menciono el viejo _Alvion _–dijo el joven mientras se incorporaba de un salto-, ¡te he estado esperando toda la mañana!

-Parece que tú sí estas feliz… -conteste instintivamente sin esperar una respuesta, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar a _Gaspar_ responder.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo extrañado- Bueno, no importa. Forje esta espada para ti. Es una _Kario Sword_. Está hecha con un mineral que sólo se puede encontrar en lo profundo del bosque -la espada se desvaneció de su mano y apareció en mi espalda-. Ahora sal a los alrededores de _Mahokao_ y enfrenta a los _Winged Demons_.

-¡Espera! –exclamé algo desesperado- ¿Puedes entender lo que digo?

-¿No debería? –contestó en tono burlón.

-No…no lo sé. Es solo que nunca había visto un juego en donde los _NPCs_ pudieran interactuar libremente con los jugadores.

Su rostro alegre se endureció un poco y volvió a tomar asiento en su alfombra. Cerró los ojos un momento y después dijo en un tono un poco más sombrío.

-Creo que deberías de reorganizar tus ideas. Este mundo no es como nada de lo que hayas conocido antes –me examinó con la mirada unos segundos y luego continuó-. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es continuar conociendo sobre _Tharia_, tal vez eso te ayude a entender después.

-E-esta bien. Gracias por todo.

Me lanzó una última mirada, esta vez un poco más relajada, y después volvió a envolverse en la alegría con la que me había recibido inicialmente.

Mientras caminaba tuve tiempo de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Los _NPCs_ cumplían sus tareas dentro del juego pero parecían tener otros problemas por su cuenta. Definitivamente este era un mundo diferente a cualquier juego haya jugado en mi vida.

En la salida de _Mahokao_ había un arco que formaba una puerta. En la parte superior tenía una piedra similar al ópalo de la iglesia. Iba saliendo de la villa cuando de pronto escuche el grito desesperado de un chico a una distancia considerablemente lejana. Voltee para todos lados hasta que avisté una silueta que venía corriendo en dirección al arco. No tardé en darme cuenta de que era Eric. El rostro de su _avatar_ le daba un aire al que tenía en el mundo real, pero su cabello ahora era azul y sus ojos color vino, aparte de tener las pupilas propias de un dragón. No traía camisa, solo traía un collar de huesos, unas muñequeras azules (en una de ellas estaba su _StarWatch_), y unos pantaloncillos cortos de color negro, cubiertos por una falda corta de piel que cubría la parte posterior de sus piernas. Me hubiera dado mucha risa si no fuera porque detrás de él venían volando dos pequeños demonios regordetes de color rojo, cada uno con alas muy pequeñas en referencia a su cuerpo, una cabeza enorme y unos cuernos igual de pequeños. Detrás de ellos venía trotando un demonio azul parecido a los anteriores pero mucho más grande y gordo. En la mano llevaba una maza con picos, la cual balanceaba de un lugar a otro torpemente.

-¡Alex! ¡Qué bueno verte! –gritó tratando de forzar una sonrisa- ¡Ayúdame con los enanos rojos, yo me encargo de distraer al grande!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo rayos acabaste así?! –contesté un poco preocupado.

-¡Te cuento luego, atacamos a las tres!

-¡No, espera!

-¡Uno, dos…!

-¡¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?!

-¡Tres!

Eric dio media vuelta con hábil giro y bajo su mano generó una luz que se transformó en una lanza. Después, con un fuerte impulso, levantó la lanza hacia el rostro del demonio azul, causando así que este retrocediera.

Los dos demonios pequeños se abalanzaron salvajemente hacia él y yo, en un intento desesperado, desenfundé la espada y salte por encima de Eric girando como un torbellino y alejando a las criaturas que querían dañar a mi amigo.

Eric se incorporó y me jaló del cuello de la camiseta.

-¡Bien hecho! –dijo mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro al atravesar el arco que separaba la villa del bosque.

Era la primera vez que utilizaba un arma, pero me moví con tanta naturalidad como si hubiera entrenado por años. Definitivamente me encontraba en un mundo muy diferente al que conocía y, en realidad, lo estaba disfrutando.

**Datos del Capítulo**

**Ciudad Actual:** Mahokao, la villa del bosque

**Áreas exploradas:** Claro de Mahokao

**PERSONAJES:**

**Nombre:** Archicroser (Alex)

**Nivel:** 1 **Gremio: **N/A

**Clase:** Swordsman **Subclase:** N/A **Nvl:** N/A

**Raza:** Half-breed

**Habilidades:** N/A

**Equipamiento:** Kario Sword (Dmg: 15)

**Nombre:** Eirich (Eric)

**Nivel:** 2 **Gremio:** N/A

**Clase:** Soldier **Subclase:** N/A **Nvl:** N/A

**Raza:** Dracon

**Habilidades:** N/A

**Equipamiento:** Kario Lance (Dmg: 17); Collar demoniaco (HP+)

21


End file.
